pocketplanesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Odusthegreat/Pocket Planes Strategy Part II: Expanding your airline (Airport selecting)
Hi. This time, I am going to share you some of my tips on expanding your airline. Airports are where planes land, and choosing airports wisely can make a huge difference. I am going to talk about some strategic airports and some best starting airports. There are quite a lot of strategic airports. The most useful, of course, are the airports that have at least one of the following properties: 1, good location; 2, Class 2 or up; 3, connects cities well or cities that make the most profit possible. I would highly recommend you to build Los Angeles and Tokyo for the future Class 3 long haul flights, build Honolulu for Class 2 planes. You can also build Sydney if you want to have the most profit, but requires to build Riyadh and Jakarta to connect to Sydney. For airports that connect between cities, New York, Istanbul are some good Class 3 airports. Madrid and Baghdad are some good Class 2 airports too. Most importantly, you should find routes that can make the most profit possible. You need to notice that different connecting airports can affect the profit for a lot. For example, say you want to go to Hong Kong from Madrid. Tehran would be less profitable than Baghdad as the flight is not straight enough, making more time and fuel wasted and therefore increases the cost of the flight. Tehran is therefore not the best airport connecting Madrid and Hong Kong. Tehran is mostly useful to connect cities to the North, like Xi’An then to Tokyo. Now I also have to mention the Southern cities if you decide to expand South. Caracas, Recife, Lagos, Khartoum are quite important to me. If you decide to make a route from Lima to Sydney using a range fully upgraded Aeroeagle, then Kinshasa and Nairobi are the important ones too. It is also important to notice that São Paulo and Rio De Janeiro have different properties. A Kangaroo can cross from Lima to São Paulo with range fully upgraded but cannot go to Rio De Janeiro. On the other hand, a range fully upgraded Birchcraft can cross to Rio De Janeiro from Lagos but cannot go to São Paulo. Be sure to choose wisely between these two airports. Now for the regional part which are for beginners. For Western America, expand to Los Angeles as soon as possible. You can also expand to Seattle or Chicago or Houston or Mexico City if you wish, but St. Louis will be especially important if you decided to expand to the East Coast. It can help you to connect the planes to New York and Boston efficiently. For Eastern America, you should expand to either Chicago or New York. It will be useful when you start to grow your airline. Once again, St. Louis is important. You can also expand to Miami if you want to go to South America. You can also prepare to expand north to Goose Bay, Nuuk, etc. if you decided to expand to Europe. For Central America, you can build Mexico City if you wish. You will also need to decide wether to expand North or South. If you expand North, Houston and Los Angeles will be your next airports. If you expand South, then expand to Caracas, Bogota or even Lima. For South America, be sure to fully develop your airline first before expanding to North America or even Africa. Try build Rio De Janeiro, Caracas and Lima. For connection airports, Araguania, Georgetown, Porto Velho and Fortaleza are useful. For Africa, you should build Kinshasa or Khartoum as quick as possible. Then try going to Lagos and Monrovia if going to South America, or Cairo and Riyadh if expanding to Europe or Asia. For Asia, buying Tokyo and Shanghai are one of the best choices. Of course, you can go to Seoul if you want to. One quick thing to notice is that all airports are quite expensive. Make sure to save a ton of coins to expand. For Oceania, try building Sydney, Alice Springs and Broome. Now you will have a good connection to Asia. You can also go to Perth or New Zealand if you want to, but that simply is wasting your airport quota as Class 2 and 3 planes cannot land there. Last but not least, Europe. It is good to expand to Madrid, then London or Paris. You can also select to go to Barcelona instead, but it is less useful as Madrid when you start to use Class 2 planes. One thing to notice is that Madrid requires all of your starter plane to have one intermediate stop. For Bearclaw, it would be Brussels, and the rest of them requires Munich. However, Barcelona profits more as some planes can have direct flights. This is just a general approach for me if I would start there. Of course, it is much harder than simply words. Therefore, I will talk more about how to profit more. In the next blog, I will teach you how to choose planes. In the latter blogs, I will also teach you how to choose jobs. Stay tuned! Category:Blog posts